mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Wai-Con
Wai-Con is an annual anime convention held in Perth, Western Australia. The convention is held over two days and aims to promote Japanese culture (especially anime and manga) to the general community. Wai-Con was created by and is run by the non-profit incorporation Perth Anime Convention (PAniC). Programming A variety of events are run at Wai-Con, including: * Several rooms set up for Anime screenings * Panels on a wide variety of topics, related directly and indirectly to the target audience's interests * Traders, selling relevant goods * Two Cosplay competitions (one per day) * Anime Music Video competitions * Art competitions * Videogame competitions * Trading Card Game tournaments History In September 2003, a group of fans and representatives from the three major Perth anime clubs assembled to create the beginnings of the first convention under the working title "WestCon". As the idea developed and PAniC became incorporated, the Wai-Con name was formally adopted. While the prefix of WAI was never officially given a meaning, fans have come up with their own interpretations such as "Western Anime Insanity" or "Western Anime Invasion". Unofficially, it was chosen to pay homage to the Japanese shout of joy. On the 11th-12 December 2004 at the Arts precinct of the University of Western Australia, the first Wai-Con was held. Fans were treated to a two-day cosplay competition, artwork displays, many traders selling Japanese goods, anime music videos, as well as the latest anime screenings. Over two days approximately 400 people visited the convention, greatly exceeding the expectations of the organisers. Due to renovations at the previous location, Wai-Con 2005 was held at the Economics/Commerce/Law (ECL) precinct of Murdoch University on the 10th-11 December. New events at Wai-Con 2005 were the introduction of videogames to the roster, as well as the anime game show "PANIC Button". Approximately 700 people turned out over the entire weekend. After the sharp increase in attendance the previous year, Wai-Con 2006 left the university venues and was held at Arena Joondalup on the 9th-10 December. Wai-Con 06 added new con-day entertainment such as the Sumo suits and martial arts demonstrations, and introduced the Fund-raising Auction as part of the Closing Ceremony. This was also the first year an Official Theme was introduced, which was Space Cadets . Perhaps owing to the venue being more remote from the city centre, Wai-Con 06 boasted only a moderate increase in numbers, with official attendance figures at 850 people. Bowing to the combined pressure from fans and traders for a closer venue, Wai-Con 2007 was held at the Perth Convention Exhibition Centre on the 15th-16 December with a theme of Spies. Official estimates for Wai-con 07 gave a total weekend attendance of over 1600 people, almost double the attendance in 2006. Over 450 people waited in line for the con to open on Saturday morning, and a total of approximately 1200 people had stepped through at day's end. Sunday saw an estimated total of 1000. Throughout 2007, PAniC polled their members in a general survey. One of the questions asked members what month they preferred to have the convention. One of the reasons was due to the organisational issues involved for holding a convention in the December period. The outcome of the survey resulted in the decision to move the convention from December to January, and no convention being held in 2008. The next convention would then be held in January 2009.http://www.panic-wa.org/index.php?option=com_content&task=view&id=36&Itemid=79 On the weekend of the 31st of January, Wai-con 2009 was held. The theme for that year was Steampunk. Due to the efforts of the committee in promoting the convention, the attendance rose to 3190 http://www.animenewsnetwork.com.au/convention/2009/wai-con/sunday-blog-report people, almost a 200% increase from the previous year. This marked increase in attendance showed, with massive lines at the entrance before the con opened, and the vendors' hall and the main theatre being filled to the hired capacityThe theater seats over 4000, but the configuration used for Wai-Con was only around 1500 bodies. The 2010 convention was held on the 23rd and 24 January. The theme was Angels and Demons, and a total of 3442 people attended the convention over two days. The convention was marked by a performance from seven members of the Eminence Symphony Orchestra, an anime and videogame themed orchestra. Eminence also brought with them Yasunori Mitsuda, a videogame composer famous for his work on such titles as Chrono Trigger, and several of his pieces were played during the concert. The date and location of the 2011 convention is yet to be set, although it will likely be at the PCEC again, and sometime in January. The theme will be Sports. Event History Organizers The Perth Anime Convention Incorporated (PAniC inc) is the name of the group responsible for running Wai-Con. It was formed in September 2003, though it was only formally made into a non-profit incorporation a few months later.http://www.wai-con.org/panic/what-is-panic/ PAniC honour roll PAniC officially recognises and honours those who have given a great amount of their time and effort for PAniC and Wai-Con. Mascots The mascots for each year is decided through an open design competition based on the set theme for the convention, with the then current committee judging and choosing a winner. External links *Wai-Con Official Website References Category:Anime conventions